Itt vagyok
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: A történet Sherlock visszatéréséről szól, ami még a 3. évad előtt íródott a Téli Mini Memés Mókára.
1. 1 Sherlock

div class="title"span class="label"Megjegyzés:/span/div  
div class="noteinfo"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongCím: /strongItt vagyok/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongFandom:/strong BBC Sherlock/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongSzereplők:/strong Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongKorhatár: /strong14/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongMűfaj/kategória: /strongone-shot, angst, dráma/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongFigyelmeztetések: /strongAU/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongKikötés: /strongMinden jog Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-t és a BBC One csatornát illeti. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történetek megírásából./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongMegjegyzés: /strongA történet két darab one-shotból áll, váltakozva Sherlock és John szemszögéből./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongTartalom:/strong BBC Sherlock történet. A történet Sherlock visszatéréséről szól, ami még a 3. évad előtt íródott a Téli Mini Memés Mókára./p  
/div  
div id="story"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong1. Sherlock/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongbr / /strongbr / A pirkadat narancsos-vöröses fénybe vonta autót és a benne ülőket. Egy újabb nap kezdete volt ez, egy új lehetőségé, egy új jövőé. Olyan volt, mint bármilyen másik nap eleje, de kocsiban ülő egyik férfinak egy sorsdöntő nap volt, csak egy kis lökés hiányzott neki, hogy szembe tudjon nézni azzal, aminek el kellett jö / br / A sofőr nem figyelt rájuk, így csaknem magukban voltak, ám ennek ellenére sem esett szó köztük, de ez csak a vihar előtti csendet jelentette csupán. Egyikük magában őrlődött, a másiknak pedig nem volt mondanivalója, legalábbis semmi olyan, amit eddig ne próbált volna belesulykolni a makacs öccse fejébe, aki most egyre növekvő dühvel meredt rá.br / br / − Ne bámulj már így! Amit megmondtam, megmondtam. Azzal, hogy így nézel, még nem fog megváltozni a véleményem – közölte Mycroft, megelégelve Sherlock bámulásá / br / Karjait keresztbe téve várta fivére válaszát, ami meglepő intenzitással érkezett / br / − Miért? Miért nem maradhatna minden úgy, ahogy van? – kérdezte a fiatalabb szemrehányóan. – Miért kell neked mindenbe beleavatkoznod? Megtudnod? Kifigyelned?br / br / − Ez a munkám, Sherlock – nézett rá Mycroft úgy, mintha egy gyereknek magyará / br / − Nem akartam, hogy bárki is megtudja, hogy élek, de te… − Elharapta a mondat végét, és idegesen dobolni kezdett az ülés karfáján, tüntetőleg elfordult és kibámult az ablakon, hogy aztán heves hirtelenséggel kapja vissza a fejét, arra, amit bátyja közömbös, halk hangon ki mert / br / − Nem mersz szembenézni vele. Nem mered azt mondani, hogy csak egy trükk volt, itt vagyok, visszajöttem. Félsz, félsz, hogy elküld – vágta Sherlock képébe az igazságot egyszerűen / br / − Mit tudsz te erről? – A fiatalabb nem kiabált, ekkora már visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét, hideg volt, mint a kő, aki semmilyen érzelmet nem mutat ki, pedig ott motoszkált benne a düh és a félelem, egyszerre égették és fagyasztották meg a lelké / br / − Most már nem fordulhatsz vissza. Most is a sírodnál van, mint minden szombaton. Gyerünk! – kiáltotta búcsúzóul Mycroft. br / br / Sherlock nem is vette észre, hogy megálltak, csak a taszítást érezte, amivel bátyja kilökte a kocsiból. A nyirkos füvön / br / − Franc! – szaladt ki a száján, miközben zabosan nézett a távolodó limuzin utá / br / Feltápászkodott és megigazította a kabátját, sálját, leporolta a nadrágját, majd az ösvény felé fordult. Ismerős volt számára, hiszen nem először járt a saját sírjánál. Idegesen túrt bele amúgy is kócos hajába, és elindult, hogy megtudja van-e még jövőjük egyáltalán./p  
/div  
div id="prev" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
div id="next" /div 


	2. 2 John

Szerzõi megjegyzés a fejezethez:

Második és egyben az utolsó rész. Watson meglátogatja Sherlock sírját, és megtörténik a nagy találkozás.

**2. John**

****  
Összedörzsölte a tenyerét, hogy melengesse kihűlt kezeit. Balszerencséjére elfelejtett kesztyűt hozni, mikor eljött otthonról, és mostanra átfagytak az ujjai. De ez nem volt meglepő, mert amilyen lélekszakadva rohant el otthonról, az is csoda volt, hogy cipőt és kabátot húzott magára. Nem volt világos még saját maga számára sem, hogy miért siet ennyire minden szombaton a sírhoz, hisz Sherlock már soha többé nem megy sehová. Bárcsak menne…

− Itt vagyok. Bár nem tudom, miért kell mindig kijönnöm ide, de itt vagyok. Tudod, Sherlock, azt hiszem, körbe-körbe járok. Nem tudlak elengedni. Ez az igazság. És tudod… hmpf… dühös vagyok rád, mert képes voltál itthagyni, és dühös vagyok, mert képtelen vagyok tovább lépni.

John szünetet tartott, és gyengéden végigsimított a fejfán, pillantása közben a távoli fák közé tévedt, a felkelő nap sugarai átvilágítottak a lombok között, szinte elvakították. Kezeit a szeme elé tette, így nem láthatta, hogy egy alak bontakozik ki a fényből.

− Helló, John. Itt vagyok. Visszajöttem – szólt egy hang egyre közelebbről.

John szeme addigra hozzászokott a fényhez, és meglátta őt.

− Sherlock? E… Ez lehetetlen… Nem lehet… − suttogta Watson elhalóan, és hátrálni kezdett.

− Nagyon is logikus a magyarázat, drága Watson – közölte Holmes könnyedén, miközben közeledett az immár remegve könnyező férfihoz, aki ledermedve bámulta őt.

− De hogyan? Hogyan lehetséges ez? – hebegte John, de Sherlock addigra odaért elé, és már nem számítottak a további kérdések és miértek.

A doktor remegő kezei először óvatosan, mintha attól félne, hogy a jelenés elillan, megközelítették az arcát, kezdetben csak az ujjhegyével érintve. Majd, ahogy bizonyságot nyert, hogy igazi hús-vér embert érintenek, a teljes tenyerével simított végig a szeretett arcon, a másik keze beleszántott a kócos, göndör fürtökbe. Aztán John karjai automatikusan indultak el, és fonódtak Sherlock köré, ahogyan az ajkai is megtalálták a másik száját. A csókjuk sós volt a könnyektől, az ölelésük pedig melengető és otthonos. Olyannyira, hogy Watson úgy érezte, örökre így szeretne állni, hogy Sherlock soha többé ne engedje el.

Holmes soha nem vallotta volna be, hogy ugyanígy van ezzel.

**Vége**


End file.
